


Five times Teyla teamed up with another woman to save the day

by schneefink



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Comment Fic, Gen, SGA/SG-1 crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/pseuds/schneefink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted <a href="http://sg1-five-things.livejournal.com/214618.html?thread=4565594#t4565594">here</a>, for a sg1_five_things prompt.<br/>#3 is inspired by <a href="http://tielan.livejournal.com/434056.html">Out of the Inferno</a> by tielan.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five times Teyla teamed up with another woman to save the day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://sg1-five-things.livejournal.com/214618.html?thread=4565594#t4565594), for a sg1_five_things prompt.  
> #3 is inspired by [Out of the Inferno](http://tielan.livejournal.com/434056.html) by tielan.

1\. Laura Cadman. After that one joint mission Teyla had a new appreciation for explosives, Laura took up bantos fighting and the villagers never again messed with a) Atlanteans, b) women who weren't afraid when you pointed spears at them.

2\. Kate Heightmeyer. When Dr. Meyers tried to slit his wrists in the infirmary they knew they had to do _something_. It took hours of observation and a complicated strategy of what the Earthers called “good cop/bad cop”, but in the end everyone on Atlantis regularly talked to either Kate or her.

3\. Sam Carter. It was supposed to be a mission to relax, and in the end the two of them blew up a hiveship. Rodney later confessed that their walk out of the explosion had looked very “action-hero-y”.  


4\. Miko Kusanagi. Being trapped in a lab with the shy Japanese woman during yet another quarantine had been a strange coincidence and something of a déjà-vu. Teyla provided ideas and Rodney's password, Miko hacked the city's systems and together they enjoyed the others' surprise.

5\. Vala Mal Doran. One moment of perfect understanding, and half an hour later they'd beaten Ronon and Teal'c in a sparring match that soon became legend. Maybe it didn't count as “saving the day”, but they collected a fortune on the bets.


End file.
